


Kiss You Off

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Break Up, Friendship, Gen, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Baba: I’m coming over.Yuri: What? No.





	Kiss You Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



> Some Mila and Yuri friendship fic for pandamilo :)

Yuri was stretched out on Lilia’s fancy couch, ready to enjoy a night to himself with the old people out of the apartment, when his phone buzzed across the coffee table, startling Potya onto the floor.

 **Baba:** I’m coming over.

 **Yuri:** What? No.

But Yuri was powerless to do anything to prevent it. Mila’s arrival a short time later was signaled by a soft rapping at the door. 

Yuri turned out the lamp beside the couch and tried not to breathe too loudly.

“Open up,” Mila called. “Yura, I know you’re in there. I can hear your gay panic through the door.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri yelled back. Damn it. Gave himself away.

“You might as well let me in. I know where Yakov hides the spare key.”

Groaning, Yuri levered himself up from the sofa and stalked over to the door, cracking it to peer out at the redhead waiting in the hall. Before he could make another cutting remark, Mila shouldered the door open, almost smacking him in the nose with the corner as she pushed past him.

“Alexei broke up with me,” she said, dumping her purse on the coffee table. Her keys spilled out as the bag slumped, and she pulled a plastic sack from the wreckage, carrying it into the kitchen. “I’m going to hang out here for a bit.”

“What does this make, four boyfriends this season?” Yuri leaned on the counter and rubbed his shoulder, sore where the door had bumped him. “You’re not contagious, are you?”

Mila paused in front of the open refrigerator. “I’ll give you my Netflix password.”

Yuri barked a laugh. “Nice try. I already have Otabek’s.”

“Fine. My Ivi account, then.” 

Yuri hesitated. There were a few things on Ivi that he’d missed last season because of travel. He’d been meaning to catch up.

“And I brought ice cream,” Mila added. “The real kind. Full fat.”

“UGH, FINE,” Yuri said. He dropped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote. “But you promised. If you log out of your account before you leave, I will hunt you down.”

Mila only smirked in response and offered Yuri a spoon before settling in next to him and placing the open ice cream container between them. The best thing about Mila - which wasn’t saying much - was she did have okay taste in movies. 

Rather than subjecting Yuri to some boring arthouse shit or a cheesy romantic drama, she went for a brainless slasher horror - the kind with lots of strategically ripped clothes and violent splatters. Yuri watched with half his attention on the television and the other half on his phone, and Potya leapt onto Mila’s lap and stayed for the duration, unfazed by the screams echoing from the film.

When the thing finally wound to a close - the good guys won, of course, but a lingering shot of the grave implied that the monster wasn’t quite dead - Yuri stood and walked to the kitchen, looking for water to rinse away the thick taste of the chocolate ice cream.

The rush of water from the faucet nearly drowned Mila out.

“He said I was too independent,” she murmured. Her head was bent forward, red hair forming a curtain across her profile as she stroked Potya’s back. “He said I didn’t _need_ him enough.”

Yuri shut off the water and joined Mila on the couch again, passing her a cup too. “That guy doesn’t know shit,” he scoffed. “You’re the neediest old hag I know.”

Mila wrapped her arm around his neck, yanking him forward into a half headlock as she mussed his hair. “Thanks, kitten,” she said, and if the laugh sounded a little choked, Yuri sure as hell wasn’t going to mention it.

He wrenched himself from her grasp and tucked his legs up beneath him on the cushions. “Shut up and pick the next movie.”


End file.
